


Bottom Dio x Various

by NightmareKingGrimm13



Category: Hunter X Hunter, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Dio is a pushy bratty power bottom, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Tags to Be Added - Freeform, Restraints, Sadistic Jotaro, bottom!Dio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKingGrimm13/pseuds/NightmareKingGrimm13
Summary: Just a collection of Bottom!Dio pairings, this will only contain yaoi pairings because I pretty much only like yaoi. If that's not to your liking, I apologize but it's my book. I'm not opposed to taking requests in for this, I'm even okay with doing Bottom!Dio x OCs so long as you give a detailed description of your character, their name, and a relatively detailed description of the scene you'd like or else, I'll wing it and you may not like where that ends up. I think it should be obvious at this point but this is cross posted from Wattpad.





	1. Bungee Gum vs. The World

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Dioka {Dio/Hisoka} Hisoka and Dio are in an established relationship and while Dio gets annoyed with Hisoka they do care for each other OOC I know but my villain boys need some love too, also Dio and Hisoka both have erotic piercings in this, fite me.

The burly blond grit his teeth together as his irritating redheaded captor tugged at his restraints, smirking wickedly. 

 

"Oh? What's the matter, darling, are you uncomfortable?" Hisoka taunted in that lilting voice of his.

 

Dio grunted through the makeshift gag, shooting a glare at the clown. If looks alone could kill, the magician would most definitely be dead. The vampire growled as he felt his trousers being yanked down, exposing his plump backside to that yellow stare. Cool fingers splayed over the round globes of his ass, squeezing gently in admiration. A grunt, muffled by the cloth clenched in his teeth, escaped his mouth when the hand retreated to deliver a swift slap to the firm flesh. The action was repeated several more times until the skin was angry and red with stinging hand prints. The mountainous male snarled viciously through the fabric in his mouth when he felt those accursed fingers trail over his traitorously hard cock.

 

"My my, you really are a masochist aren't you, look at how stiff you've grown from just that little bit of attention, I can't wait to break you," his captor groaned loudly, "you're practically dripping with need, don't worry, I'll make sure to play with you properly."

 

Those lithe fingers curled around his length causing his hips to jump involuntarily into the soft grip. After days of being teased and tormented by the redhead, Dio was desperate for attention. That damnable magician had left him unsatisfied for far too long and he needed to release after being pent up for nearly a week. The muscles in his thighs tensed with each pass of the demented jester's hand. 

 

"Relax darling, you're so tense, it's almost like you're overcome with desire," Hisoka purred from behind his plaything.

 

Deep amber eyes widened in a combination of shock and anger as the magician presented him with a simple black ring made of silicone. The golden-headed male thrashed uselessly against the aura strengthened bindings, shouting into the gag when the other slid the ring down to the base of his shaft. It wasn't tight enough to be uncomfortable but that didn't mean he found it pleasant, after all, the damned thing would prevent him from climax once more. 

 

"Stop being melodramatic, I know you can withstand ungodly amounts of pain as I've tested for myself so this should be nothing at all, you need to be punished," that sugary sweet voice proclaimed.

 

The blond jerked violently in his restraints again, protesting even louder when his counterpart began teasing the taut flesh of his cock once more. He nearly sobbed when the smirking clown dropped to his knees and took his heated flesh into his mouth. Hisoka was nothing if not proficient with his mouth, taking the thick girth down his throat with practiced movements and working the vampire to the edge of oblivion. That devilishly talented tongue teased over the sensitive head with each upward stroke, driving Dio to near insanity. When a finger brushed over his tight puckered entrance, he shivered deeply and began struggling anew. The magician had no sense of empathy and was often insensitive to the suffering he wrought on others with his actions. Dio was no exception to this and had become the victim of the deranged ginger when he'd had the displeasure of crossing paths with him. With a bit of effort, the finger playing at his hole pushed passed the opening and into the tight passage. Thankfully, his keeper had been decent enough to trim his nails beforehand, otherwise the action would have undoubtedly inflicted needless pain upon him, however with the lack of lubrication there was still quite a bit of discomfort that played in his molten honeyed eyes.

 

"It never ceases to amaze me how tight you are even after all this time, it's what makes you so much fun to play with," Hisoka praised maddeningly as he pressed deeper into the warmth of the larger male.

 

When a second finger shoved passed the hot ring of flesh, the sturdy male vocalized his pain, jolting slightly in his binds, tears of humiliated rage pricking at the corners of his eyes. He willed the liquid away, refusing to give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing his anguish.

 

"Oh dear me, did that hurt?" That sadistic voice teased as the fingers worked his body open.

 

After releasing the chain that linked to his collar and kept him standing, the redhead lowered him to the floor deceptively gently and pressed his flushed face down to the ground, continuing to work him open. Dio was grateful that the jester had the decency to prepare him beforehand. When those skilled fingers brushed against his prostate, the blond nearly leapt out of his skin, mewling cutely into the makeshift gag. 

 

"My goodness, you're so responsive, I'm almost tempted to let you come after that little display, keep it up and you may win me over yet," Hisoka teased lightly before leaning in and letting his tongue lap at the sensitive ring of tight flesh gripping his fingers.

 

The vampire's hips bucked involuntarily as his captor continued to press his hot tongue into his all too eager opening. Before long, the fingers within him retracted only to be replaced by the teasing slippery appendage. Heat pooled in his cheeks as he pressed his hips back against his dominator's face hungrily. Long, lithe fingers gripped his plump backside and spread him open as that the tongue playing at hole could reach even deeper. Dio wanted so badly to be able to reach back and tangle his hands in that wild red hair. He wanted more than anything to free his length from the little black ring that hugged the base securely. Unfortunately the only way that would happen is if he begged the demented clown to take it off and with the gag in his mouth, there was no way he could voice his need. Hisoka hummed delightedly as he continued tonguing his partner open. It was such a sight to behold, Dio, powerful stand user and vampire lord was nothing more than a submissive whore to be played with as the magician saw fit. It was cute, the way the mountainous male would writhe and moan just for him. Especially when he played with the two silver rings that hung erotically from the sensitive nubs on his pectorals. Bearing that in mind, the ginger let one hand trail up his lover's stomach up to the tantalizing bit of metal. His other hand moved to back to his puckered hole and in one swift movement, he rolled the flesh between his thumb and forefinger while thrusting his ring and index fingers inside his partner. A heated, needy whine escaped the burly male and his hips rocked forward in desperation. Cautiously, Hisoka untied the fabric that muffled his darling pet's cries.

 

"Sing for me my sweet, I want to hear you come undone," the magician sing-songed.

 

"Please, please, I can't take it anymore, it hurts, please Hisoka, I need to come!" Dio whined, thrusting uselessly against nothing.

 

"Oh my, it seems I have left you for too long, you never beg so easily, dear me, I was hoping you'd hold out till I got to feel you from within but alas, I'll end your suffering prematurely," Hisoka purred before tugging the cock ring off and positioning himself so that his lips were wrapped tight around the flushed crimson head of the vampire's length.

 

It took no time at all for the blond to spill himself down his companion's throat. His release seemed endless and the redhead had trouble swallowing fast enough to catch all of it. When at last the bulky male's posture slackened and he breathed a sigh of relief, his dominant pulled away, flipping him onto his back before pressing his lips firmly to the larger man's. When his mouth opened to welcome his lover's tongue inside, he was instead given a mouthful of his own release. Grimacing at the taste of himself, he quickly swallowed around the slippery appendage dancing around his hot cavern. As the magician continued to ravage his mouth, he felt the pierced head of his length rubbing lightly against his entrance. Pulling away to watch the marvel of Dio's face twisting in ecstasy as he plunged his length inside, Hisoka bit his lower lip and smirked at the look of total bliss sparkling in those deep Amber orbs.

 

"You really are beautiful, so very beautiful and so very much mine," the ginger growled the last word possessively and crushed his hips against the willing body beneath him.

 

Each thrust pulled more deliciously sinful sounds from the blond's mouth as each was aimed directly at his sweet spot. Hisoka wasted no time in establishing a quick and rough pace, snapping his hips forward abruptly. The ring in the head of his cock only served to enhance the pleasure as the redhead continued to mash himself into the tight spasming entrance of his mate. The magician let his own voice echo out into the room, pairing with his companion's in a lewd harmony of deep lusty moans and high keening whines. Those sinful lips wrapped around one of the perky pink nubs, sporting a silver ring and sucked harshly until he felt sticky fluid coat his abdomen as Dio climaxed for a second time.

 

"Such a good boy, my precious plaything, so good, so so good, just for me, all for me and no one else," the jester babbled as his own orgasm rocked through him.

 

Those chilling yellow eyes rolled up blissfully as his body was overcome with ecstasy. His hips ground roughly against that perfect plump ass, riding out his euphoria untill every last drop of his release had been milked from him. Sluggishly, the redhead released his counterpart from the bindings and let his cool hands smooth over the angry red welts forming and healing before his very eyes. Dio sighed softly as his body relaxed under the tender touch of his lover. Hisoka was the only one who had seen him in such a submissive state and he intended to keep it that way. If only everyone else knew what they got up to behind closed doors. 

 

"Bath time," the demented clown sang, rising to his feet and helping the undoubtedly sore vampire to his feet.

 

"How the hell do you still have so much energy after all that?" Dio marveled.

 

"I could tell you, but then I might have to kill you," Hisoka grinned.

 

After rolling his eyes, the massive blond followed his dominant to the bathroom and sat watching as he filled the tub with blissfully hot water. Once the tub was full, the larger male climbed in and relaxed back against the wall, letting his partner rub soap over his aching body. When the ginger was satisfied that they were both clean enough, he escorted his pet to their shared bedroom and climbed into the massive king size mattress. Unceremoniously, the blond collapsed onto the sheets and with an exhausted sigh, curled protectively around the smaller male.


	2. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JotaDio {Jotaro/Dio} Takes place immediately after Dio's defeat but instead of killing him, Jotaro decides that Dio needs to be taught a lesson, which is just my way of saying Dio's about to get wrecked. [Sadistic!Jotaro]

The blond vampire writhed in his agony at having been defeated. That damnable Jotaro had bested him and now he lay, awaiting the killing blow. A firm hand clasped over his throat, dragging him up from the pavement.

 

"Get up," the ravenette's voice commanded.

 

Grunting in pain, Dio allowed himself to be hauled off the ground and escorted by the Joestar descendant back to the manor. As soon as they'd crossed the threshold, the Kujo used Star Platinum to send his nemesis flying. Dignity be damned, the vampire thought to himself as he began trying to crawl away. Suddenly, the thick arm of Star Platinum crushed around his throat, effectively cutting off his airway.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" Jotaro growled, willing his stand to maneuver his enemy up the stairs.

 

Once they reached their destination, the ravenette ordered his stand to force the vampire into a kneeling position. Those deep amber eyes flashed red as he tried to summon The World, only to receive a swift and painful blow to the back of his head. He could feel fresh blood seeping through his hair and down his neck. 

 

"Behave yourself, sweetheart, I'd hate to have to ruin your good looks," the crusader chided as he began searching the room, rifling through his captive's things.

 

Golden eyes widened in horror as the darkly clad male produced a length of rope from one of his drawers. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Rope securely tied around thick arms, legs and, torso, gag wedged tightly between his teeth, the vampire scowled as viciously as he could up at his captor. The bindings bit harshly into his porcelain white skin as he tensed his muscles. A bit of drool slipped past the gag to dribble down his chin as he glared at the Joestar descendant.

 

"Careful, sweetheart, if you glare any harder, your face might crack," Jotaro taunted then produced one of the knives Dio had used before, bringing the blade uncomfortably close to the blond's cheek.

 

Bright crimson welled up from beneath the blade as it pressed into his flesh. A smirk played on his captor's face as he moved the knife from his face to cut away the fabric of the tight black unitard he wore, taking care to make sure the blade made contact with the alabaster skin underneath. The vampire merely grunted into the cloth wedged between his teeth and continued to glare up at his enemy. It was when the point of the knife came dangerously close to his length that he tensed, growling lowly at his captor. His usually calm and collected expression replaced by one of rage as the rest of his clothes were shredded and tossed haphazardly onto the floor below. Jotaro's eyes widened incredulously as he took notice of his prisoner's current state. Dio's cheeks darkened a shade when the Kujo let out a mocking laugh.

 

"I can't believe you, here you are, bound, gagged and, kneeling on the floor in front of your arch nemesis and you're stiff as a rock, you really are pathetic, you know," the Joestar descendant jeered before dragging the blade over that chiseled porcelain chest until deep red flowed down over pale flesh.

 

He noted the way the vampire had averted his gaze, refusing to make eye contact. An infinitely more subdued expression had settled into his angular features, making him seem almost docile. His eyes burned fiery red with both anger and embarrassment. He wouldn't give the ravenette the satisfaction of seeing him break. Not yet at least. When he was suddenly forced, face first, onto the cold floor below, he grunted, turning his head to look curiously at Jotaro. The new position left Dio feeling far too exposed for his liking forcing an uneasy squeak from his lips. Two large hands squeezed the perfect round globes of his plump ass roughly, making him jolt in surprise, causing the ropes to dig further into his already raw skin. The younger male couldn't help but admire just how smooth the cool marble-like flesh beneath his palms felt. 

 

"You look good like this, Dio, all bent over and blushing, it suits you," the dark haired man commented, running a hand through those messy golden locks.

 

It was almost amusing to see the vampire in such a state, face pressed firmly to the tile below, drool puddled around his cheek, which had turned an even darker shade of red. Aquamarine orbs scanned over the pathetic display before him, stopping as they passed over the star shaped birthmark on his enemy's shoulder. With a frown, he brought the knife to the mark and pressed until it pierced the skin and with a flick of his wrist, he twisted the blade, gouging deeply into the blond's shoulder. At last Dio cried out as more blood seeped down over his neck.

 

"Stop your whining, after all the shit you've done to my family, you don't deserve this birthmark," Jotaro hissed, pushing harder on the hilt of the blade until it was firmly wedged into his nemesis' shoulder.

 

His temper flared at the sight of that mark and with a snarl, he drove his foot into the vampire's ribs harshly once, twice, and continued to do so until he heard a satisfying crunch as his elder's ribs cracked with the force his kicks. With his face turned away, the youth couldn't see the red now staining the gag in his mouth, nor could he see the pained tears that streamed over the bridge of his nose to join the puddle of drool on the floor. The golden-haired male's breathing grew ragged as his ribs mended themselves back together, a muffled cough expelling more of his crimson essence into the fabric now clenched tightly in his bared teeth. What was worse, the head of his traitorous cock had begun to weep with the desire to be touched. A string of thick, clear fluid dripped from the slit onto the tile, drawing the Kujo's attention once more.

 

"Tch, you're goddamned sick, you know that, of course you'd be getting off on this," the ravenette scorned.

 

Dio howled into the gag when a set of warm finger trailed over his length. He could take being taunted, he could take being beaten, cut and, battered. He could not, however, handle the humiliation that accompanied being exposed and toyed with by the dark-haired boy standing over him, looking smug as he swiped a finger over the tip of his shaft tauntingly. When that finger trailed over his tight entrance, he practically shrieked in protest, thrashing violently in his bonds. A look of realization crossed over Jotaro's features as he watched the vampire writhing before him struggle more fiercely.

 

"What's the matter sweetheart, you seem tense, you should try and relax, after all this'll only hurt more if you don't," the Kujo sneered as he unfastened his torn black pants and freed his own length from it's confines.

 

He hated the man beneath him with a passion. After the hell the Joestar descendant had been through over the past few weeks, he was well within his rights to want revenge. Now that he had his enemy trapped under him, scowling back at him with glowing red eyes, he felt a sense of sick joy wash over him. Knowing that Dio had never been in such a position made his victory all the sweeter as the ravenette let his hands grope at the round cheeks before him. Using his thumbs, the youth pulled the flesh apart, exposing the tight ring nestled beneath. In a swift motion, the gag was wrenched from the blond's mouth and he was kneeling upright. 

 

"If you bite me, I swear to Christ I'll have Star Platinum rip out your teeth and feed them to you, vampire or not, I know that'll hurt like hell, now, open wide," Jotaro ordered as he moved to stand in front of his captive.

 

When the blond outright refused, glaring up at his enemy, the younger male smirked.

 

"Good, I was hoping to do this the hard way, anyway," the youth grinned.

 

Suddenly, the vampire's head was ripped backward by his hair. Star Platinum's massive hand gripped onto his honeyed locks, holding his neck at an unnatural angle. A fist collided with his throat the, sending him into a fit of coughing, causing him to part his lips just enough for the stand to slip its fingers in and pry his jaw apart. Giving him no time to recover, Jotaro pushed his length down his prisoner's throat in one sharp thrust. Firm fingers tangled in golden hair, tugging back and pressing forward in time with his hips rocking into his enemy's gaping maw.

 

"Better get it all nice and wet, sweetheart, cause once I'm done here it's time for the main event," the ravenette groaned.

 

Dio could feel bile rising up from the pits of his stomach as his gag reflex was triggered repeatedly. His eyes rolled closed as he focused desperately on not vomiting all over himself. As his breathing became less and less steady, Jotaro pulled away, watching as the blond doubled over as much as possible and wretched violently. 

 

"I could almost feel sorry for you, you look absolutely pitiful like that, oh and if I were you I wouldn't throw up where my head's going to be laying," when the vampire merely narrowed his eyes hatefully, the Kujo snickered, "what's the matter Dio, you were talking all big not that long ago, where's that pride of yours now?"

 

With the toe of his shoe, he pushed his enemy's face back onto the tile before resuming his position behind him. The wail of agony that escaped Dio echoed in the room as Jotaro hilted himself inside the trembling captive. It was enough to bring more stinging hot tears to the elder's eyes. The pain of being penetrated so deeply all at once combined with the humiliation of the whole situation was enough to break that stony composure entirely. Another hoarse cry tore from the man beneath him as he set a punishing pace, slamming his hips against the perfect curve of his ass. Each thrust pulled another pained sound from the shivering body under him. Then, an unexpected plea caught his ears and he halted his movements altogether.

 

"Please stop," Dio nearly whispered, the last shred of his dignity burned away, as he let his agony play clear on his face.

 

"What did you just say?" Jotaro questioned.

 

"Please, stop, I am in agony, cut me, beat me, I don't care, this is too much," the vampire panted through clenched teeth.

 

There was an uneasy silence that passed between the two before the younger reached down, encircling his elder's throbbing shaft.

 

"And what makes you think I give a damn, after all you've done, you deserve so much worse," the Kujo growled and resumed thrusting at a slower pace, pumping Dio's length at the same time.

 

An embarrassingly loud moan rang out into the empty room as the dark-haired male brushed against his prostate with a particularly hard thrust. Despite the pain that was slowly subsiding, the vampire could feel an orgasm building at the base of his cock. It spread throughout his nether regions down his bound thighs, all the way to his toes and he found himself shouting out his pleasure. When a warm hand came to rest in the center of his back and the angle at which the youth bucked into him changed, he nearly screamed as white dotted his vision. Each time those hips slammed against him, he saw stars. The ragged pants fanning over the back of his neck were a telltale sign that the Kujo was getting close. The blond let his eyes flutter shut, not caring anymore how loud he was being as thick ropes of sticky white erupted from the head of his pulsing length to coat the floor below. His body shook with the force of his release, tightening around his captor's shaft and pulling him down into the abyss along side him. Jotaro groaned then, just loudly enough for Dio to hear.

 

"Damn, so tight, so fucking tight!" The ravenette exclaimed, gritting his teeth as the coil in his lower half finally snapped.

 

His hips stilled as he panted and he stared down at the mess beneath him. Shameful tears had begun to stream down Dio's face as the weight of it all came crashing down around him. With an inward sigh, Jotaro released the bonds holding his prisoner's legs only for him to immediately collapse fully onto his stomach and for the first time in the time he'd known of Dio, he felt pity. Watching his greatest enemy crumble into a sobbing mess before him struck something within him. Hesitantly, he untied the vampire's arms, turning him to lay on his back. When Dio began struggling anew, trying pointlessly to shove the Joestar descendant away, Jotaro let out a sigh, running a hand through those mussed golden strands.

 

"Dio, stop fighting, I'm not gonna hurt you anymore," the Kujo sighed in exasperation.

 

"Just kill me and be done with it!" The blond hissed in response, shamelessly burying his face into his enemy's side.

 

The youth froze upon feeling his nemesis' shaking form. Near silent sobs muffled by his torso continued to spill from the vampire.

 

"Look, here's what I've gotta say, you've been a real piece of shit, Dio, but I think there's good in you, somewhere, if you swear to me right here and now that you'll never use your powers to hurt anyone ever again, I'll let you live under that condition and if you let my mom out from under your spell, that means I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you to make sure you hold up your end of the deal though," Jotaro proposed.

 

"And if I refuse," Dio mumbled into his side.

 

"Then I tie you back up and continue what I started until the sun comes up, then I haul your sorry undead ass out for a nice morning stroll," the younger male replied.

 

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for several moments before, finally, the elder agreed. His body and mind were both exhausted from the fight before and the humiliating position he'd found himself in moments before. Briefly, he stirred as his counterpart hauled him up and over to the bed before all the tension in his body subsided and his eyes drifted closed. With a shake of his head, the Kujo climbed in beside his enemy, watching the almost peaceful sight of the vampire breathing softly in his slumber and he wondered to himself just what he'd been thinking when he'd offered to spare the sleeping beast.


End file.
